


Winter celebration

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: The villagers have an idea





	Winter celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

Aside from collecting more firewood once in a while, there wasn't much to do. Animals were scarce this time of year, so the chances of hunting were very limited. Most of the equipment they needed for work next year was repaired and so were clothes and shoes. 

"Come in!" Merlin looked over when he heard a knock at the door. "Leon!"

"Are you two decent?" The tall man grinned widely as he entered. 

"Of course we are. We always are." Arthur chuckled. 

"So we heard, so we heard."

Merlin blushed a little. They had whiled away the morning in bed and of course the village knew. 

"I'm not here to tease you about that. We had an idea, though."

"An idea?" Merlin blushed crimson. Everyone in the village was talking about his magic being out of control when he was with Arthur? And came up with a solution?

"It has nothing to do with you..." Leon cleared his throat. "You know how it gets a bit boring this time of year."

Merlin grinned. It was the first time Leon was here this time of year and from the stories he'd heard, there wasn't a time when the citadel wasn't busy. 

"Well, you know what I mean. We thought...we could probably have an afternoon together. All of us, in the barn or so. We could sing and dance and tell stories and have a little bonfire to warm us and...and probably you could do a bit of magic for the kids?"

"Like...a winter fest?"

"To celebrate that the days are getting longer again or something?" Leon smiled and looked from one to the other. 

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Sounds good to me!"

Merlin nodded. "When do we start?"

"How about...now?"

+++

It was still cold in the barn, despite the warm drinks and the bonfire they had lit outside, but they had a wonderful time. 

Arthur fought with sticks with the little boys of the village and Merlin did some magic, letting dragons shape out of the flames of the bonfire or producing butterflies in his hands. It didn't only make the children ooh and aah. They also loved the secret stash of honey in jars that Arthur brought over and the bread on sticks they baked over the fire. 

They listened to the old stories and told some themselves and Merlin couldn't get the smile off his face. 

He looked around when he saw Leon leaving. "Hey, you had the idea, now you're sneaking out?"

Leon put a protective arm around Lea, who held her belly just so and Merlin's face lit up. The tall man shook his head to signal not to blurt it out, obviously they wanted to keep it a secret just a bit longer. 

Merlin mouthed a 'congratulations' and turned back to the others, a huge smile on his face.


End file.
